Temporary Escape
by ebaird21
Summary: Madeline and Jasper are both survivors of the current zombie apocalypse and fall of society. They both seek strength in numbers and shelter from the post apocalyptic world outside. All roads seem to be leading them to Atlanta, Georgia.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Madeline

art/Rock-Bottom-437320010

apocalypse/set?id=114913326

I guess I should introduce myself... The name's Madeline, Maddie or Mads if you like. I'm 20 years old. I like Jack Daniels, tattoos and motorcycles. Oh yeah and I'm surviving a world wide zombie apocalypse alone.

Jasper

art/Smoking-103169814

cgi/set?id=114921715

Hello, my name is Jasper. I'm 19 years old and was studying to be an architect. My weapon of choice is a pistol and I prefer travel on foot. I'm just trying to find somewhere safe to hole up for awhile.

This world is based off of The Walking Dead universe. Maddie and Jasper are both in the state of Maine, headed southernly to try and find shelter and maybe safety in numbers. The roads are all leading them to Atlanta, Georgia.


	2. Chapter 2

[Madeline POV]

Dust is kicked up from the tires of a 2003 Honda Element as I steer it through the debris that now litter the roads. Bodies are strewn in piles across the road, it isn't too hard to maneuver through yet though, but I can't imagine what it'll be like soon. The dead and dying just littering the streets. Pea-Brains, as I like to call them wander aimlessly, following noise and anything with a beating heart. Luckily I've had few close encounters with them thus-far I've kept on the road, trading out cars for ones with full tanks whenever I can. I'm headed south. I'm not sure where. But south. It's funny how after the world all goes to hell you still have gut feelings about stuff like that. I dunno I just feel like south is the right answer.

I'm zoning out while I drive, usually I'd listen to music and sing along, but since there was no one to control the radio stations I guess they'd all been shut down. Either way I leave the radio on and scroll through sometimes, hopeful. It's been months since I've heard music. It's been months since I've spoken to anyone but myself.

I begin to steer around a broken down car when I notice a Pea-Brain beside the abandoned automobile. They wore dark slim jeans, combat boots and a dark red henley shirt. God he'd be attractive if he had a working heart, and brain. I caught myself lifting my hand as if I was waving at them. It's funny cause I could have sworn they waved back. Which is weird since Pea-Brains don't do much other then growl and waddle around.

Then a I heard a sound. It surprised me because it sounded like a voice, then again I hadn't heard a voice in months, maybe I was going... I slammed on my brakes and threw the car into reverse. I looked out the passenger side window as a he waved yet again and shouted a hello. I was speechless, the only thing I could manage to do was unlock the doors without thinking, god he could be a crazy person.

He grinned and grabbed a tan backpack from his side before opening the door and peering inside. "Hey there."

I could barely mutter a response, "Uh hi. I'm not hallucinating-am I?"

"I assure you, I'm not a figure of your imagination. The name is Jasper."

"Maddie." I replied offering my quivering hand. Jasper grasped it firmly, gave it a single shake then pulled away, pulling a pistol from his back pocket.

"Here, take this, it's a peace offering, from me to you." I took the gun, tucking it beneath my leg.

"Uh thanks. Look you can get in if you want, but we gotta move, those, uh, things, move faster than you'd expect."

He nodded then posed yet another question, "Are you okay with animals?"

I shrugged as he clapped his hands, summoning a robust Jack Russell Terrier.

"I found this little guy locked in a room with one of those zombie things." Jasper said cradling the dog in his arms.

"Look, we have to go, like right now..." I was starting to think this was more trouble than it was actually worth. Jasper grinned and grabbed his tan backpack from the ground next to him. Still cradling the terrier he hopped into the passenger seat.

"Shall we?" He said with a smirk that was intolerably attractive. I pushed the car into drive and we propelled forward, maneuvering around the broken down car.

"Where to?" I inquired.

"Where the road goes I suppose..." Jasper replied, stroking the dogs stomach. I nodded and focused on the road stretched out before me.

"Do you smoke?" Jasper asked, pulling a box of Marlboros out of his pocket.

"I did. Gave up when everything went to hell."

"Yeah it took me about three months to find these suckers, and I only have four left."

"I don't need one, save them for yourself."

"You're the first person I've met who's turned me down on that offer."

"Well I'm pleased to be the first person who's concerned about lung cancer in the zombie apocalypse then." Jasper chuckled and pulled a cigarette from the box.

"It won't bother your concerned lungs if I smoke in here right?" I shook my head and watched him light the cancer stick and bring it to his lips. He let out a slight cough and rolled down his window flicking the ashes from the cigarette out the window. The dog was curled into a ball in his laps, deep in it's dream, with their little eyelids flicking about.

"Uh what's the dog's name?"

"When I found him he had a collar and tags, I'm pretty sure the zombie was his owner, some old guy, most of died in his sleep or something. Anyways I found this apartment building and thought it'd probably have what I need for supplies and stuff. So I got inside, ransacked about twelve apartments and finally got to the second floor. I heard this little guy barking so I ran to that apartment and found him inside, I killed the dead guy, well, undead guy and fed the dog some bacon that was in the fridge. He seemed to like me so I just took him. His tag said Zillah but that seems absurd now, you know, with dead walking and all. So I've been calling him Tyler, well Ty like my brother." At the sound of his name Ty's ears perked and his round eyes popped open.

"I never had a dog, I was always a cat person. Well my Mother was, she was allergic to dogs." It's funny how when you don't see another person in 6 months how you sort of blurt everything out, almost like you can't hold it in anymore.

"Where's your family, if you uh don't mind me asking..." Jasper asked, his voice quivering.

"I have no clue, they just left without me, well I was at work. I knew everything was going to shit but I kept working I guess, some sense normalcy. It's funny how I spent so much time working for money and then this happens and it doesn't matter anymore." I blurted, divulging in the luxury of having someone to talk to other than myself.

"I left my family when everything got bad, it sounds terrible but I wasn't going to stick around and watch them die, my dad had cancer, he was dying already and my mom was sticking by his side no matter what. I have no clue where my brother is. He worked in Georgia. All the connection got cut off and I haven't heard from him in months. I think I'll try and get down there. Maybe he's got somewhere safe."

"My cousin is down there, in Atlanta, well outside of Atlanta, they lived on a farm. I'm going down there to try and find them."

Jasper nodded, flicking the butt of his cigarette out the window. He pulled open his bag and groped for something in his bag. He let out a sigh pulling out a paper map.

"What is that?" I inquired.

"A map of all the housing developments nearby. They're packed full of supplies, all those people had pantries, canned goods for days." Jasper explained his face lighting up.

"Are there any nearby?" I asked.

"Theres one, a mile or two from here I guess."

"Let's try it, maybe we can get some supplies and a car with a full tank of gas."

"If there aren't walking dead people everywhere we can probably hole up for the night..."

"I suppose. Do I turn here?"

"Yeah."

"Take your gun." I turned the car into the entrance of the gated community. It looked empty, some Pea-Brains here and there but the first house would be a clear run inside. I began to step on the brakes when Jasper stopped me, "No, go to the other side of the neighborhood, people have already stopped here. See? That door is open." I nodded and continued through the neighborhood, heading towards the other side. I examined the houses as we passed them, most had doors open or spray paint on the sides, a large red R, a sign that the relief effort had already been there, taking any non-perishable food and killing any Pea-Brains inside.

"We ransack houses without R's and with doors closed, then we stay in one the relief effort has been through already, they're safe for people to stay in."

"You-uh-you've done this quite a bit huh?"

"The only way to survive."

We had reached the other side of the neighborhood, houses here were shut up and didn't have any R's. Jasper and I made eye contact, he nodded and I reached for the lock. Jasper put Ty in the back seat and ordered him to stay put. With a deep breath I pulled my door handle and hopped out, my combat boots hitting the warm pavement.


End file.
